This disclosure relates to damper pocket seals for blades used in a turbine blade array, for example. In particular, the disclosure relates to mistake proofing the installation of the damper pocket seals into the blades.
Damper seals are used to prevent leakage between circumferentially adjacent blade platforms within a stage of a gas turbine engine. The damper seals are arranged in adjacent pockets to block a circumferential gap between the adjacent platforms. Additionally, the damper seals minimize undesired movement between the adjacent blades.
One type of gas turbine engine may include a core that is a scaled version of another gas turbine engine core. The scaled cores provide different thrust, but rely upon generally the same engine design. As a result, the blades between the scaled versions may have a virtually identical shape such that they are indistinguishable from one another without careful measurement. Typically, the blades and damper seals are provided in kits for a given gas turbine engine such that it is difficult to interchange parts between scaled cores during a maintenance or overhaul procedure. Nonetheless, it still may be possible to insert the damper seal from one engine into its scaled counterpart engine. If such a mistake occurs, the damper seal may fall out during engine operation.